Gratitude infinie
by Tamihisa
Summary: L'entrée d'Harry Potter avait remplit les gens du Ministère successivement de surprise, de joie et d'étonnement. Que faisait-il au procès de Drago Malefoy lui qui était sensé être à Sainte Mangouste pour des analyses ?


**Tout pour l'auteur principale.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Harry Potter n'était pas quelqu'un qui avait la peur facile. Du haut de ses vingt-et-un ans, on pouvait même dire qu'il était le seul de son âge à avoir connu de telles horreurs, de telles souffrances, de tels amis, de tels ennemis. Il est aussi l'un des rares a être adulé par toute une génération de sorciers. Trois voire quatre, si les arrières grands parents comptent.

Harry Potter. Nul sorcier ne pouvait ignorer ce nom. Nul gobelin, troll et elfe de maison ne pouvait ne pas connaître le sorcier qui se cache derrière ce garçon. Car il était Celui-qui-a-survécu. Mais surtout, et cela n'était en rien négligeable, il est Celui-qui-a-vaincu.

Vaincre Lord Voldemort n'avait pas été chose aisée. Cela avait mit plusieurs années, Harry Potter avait perdu de nombreux proches, beaucoup d'amis et de connaissances. Au-delà de ces morts aux noms dont il connaissait l'existence, il avait aussi perdu dans son âme et son cœur un nombre incroyable de personne qu'il n'avait jamais vu, qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'il n'avait jamais fréquenté, dont il ne savait rien. La liste était incroyable. Pour lui qui avait été l'Élu, des gens par millier s'étaient sacrifiés pour un cause qu'il leur semblait juste. Bien sûr il n'était pas égocentrique au point d'être persuadé que ces gens s'étaient battu que pour lui. Eux aussi avaient des proches à protéger, des ambitions, une morale qu'ils voulaient à tout prix perpétuer.

Grâce à eux, ces gens aujourd'hui disparus, le monde actuel sorcier était calme, sans presque aucun accrochage depuis maintenant plus de cinq ans. Le deuil n'était pas fini, car qui disait « Harry Potter » faisait toujours référence à cette période obscure. Aucune famille sorcière n'était ressortit intacte de cette guerre.

De grands noms de héros étaient associés à celui d'Harry Potter : Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Neville Londubat, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore bien sûr, Severus Rogue entre autres et tellement d'autres. D'autres grands noms étaient aussi associée au leur : Tom Jedusor alias Lord Voldemort, les Lestrange, les Crabbe, les Goyle, les Malefoy aussi.

Les Malefoy. Après la guerre la famille de Sang Pur avait répondu de ses actes, manqués ou non, devant les tribunaux. Sur leur lâcheté, leur tromperie, leur mépris des moldus, leur corruption, leur soumission… Et surtout les morts qu'ils avaient causé -n'oublions pas que c'était par la faute de leur fils unique qu'Albus Dumbledore était mort. Lucius Malefoy avait écopé de vingt ans de prison ferme, sa femme de quinze. Il ne restait qu'a juger leur fils.

A la demande du Magenmagot, Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy avait eu un procès séparé de celui de leur enfant. Car celui-ci avait sur ses épaules des accusations qui touchait bien plus profondément cette institution mais aussi le Ministère de la Magie.

Car par la faute de Drago Malefoy, le monde sorcier a connu la perte d'Albus Dumbledore, l'homme considéré jusqu'à sa mort comme le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. La faute était grave. Assez pour que le Magenmagot décide d'avancer la date de son procès de deux jours. Sans en informer outre mesure les médias ni même son avocat.

Ce jour-là, Drago Malefoy avait cru voir ses derniers moments de liberté. On lui accusait les mêmes tords que ses parents en surplus de la mort de son ancien directeur. Le fait qu'il porte la Marque des Ténèbres n'aidait en rien son plaidoyer.

Ce jour-là, il n'avait pu se défendre. On ne lui laissait pas le loisir de répondre plus d'un mot à chaque question. Et son avocat n'était pas convié. Drago Malefoy n'était pas dupe. Quand on lui avait annoncé que son procès avait été avancé, il s'était douté que ce dernier allait se faire dans un irrespect total des règles. Parce qu'il était Le Mangemort. Celui-qui-avait-aidé-à-le-tuer.

Sa sentence allait tombée quand derrière lui la grande porte s'était ouverte à la volée sous des pas pressant. Assis sur sa chaise de fer et enchaîné, Drago Malefoy n'avait pu se retourner pour voir qui était arrivé, persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un sorcier en retard pour sa mise à pied à Azkaban.

Alors qu'elle fut sa surprise de découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'Harry Potter, du Survivant.

L'entrée d'Harry Potter avait remplit les gens du Ministère successivement de surprise, de joie et d'étonnement. Que faisait-il ici lui qui était sensé être à Sainte Mangouste pour des analyses ?

L'Assemblée avait rapidement déchanté quand Harry Potter annonça qu'il était là pour prendre la défense de Drago Malefoy et de sa famille. Beaucoup étaient surpris, d'autres choqués, d'autres encore croyaient à une blague.

Alors Harry Potter parla du fait que le procès de la famille Malefoy, qui devait être unique, avait été avancé d'une semaine. Que ce jour-là il était encore dans un profond sommeil. A son réveil, c'est-à-dire il y a deux heures, il avait échangé des banalités avec ses médecins, ses amis et avait apprit que les parents Malefoy avaient eu leur jugement et que Drago Malefoy devait passé d'ici deux jours. Aussi s'était-il enfui de l'hôpital pour venir ici.

Qu'avait été sa surprise d'apprendre par un très bon ami qu'il ne nommerait pas qu'en plus d'une avance d'une semaine pour le procès de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, le Magenmagot avait décidé d'avancer celui du fils. Et sans en informer son avocat qui, non content d'être exclus, ne peut entrer sans permission. Permission refusé par le Ministre lui-même. Aussi avait-il décidé de prendre la défense de l'accusé.

Personne n'avait osé répliquer et ceci avait frappé Drago Malefoy : personne, pas même le Ministre, n'avait protesté contre cette intrusion. Tous semblait gênés et pantois.

Après avoir exigé que le procès reprenne du début, Harry Potter avait demandé quels étaient les charges retenues contre son client. Le Ministre reprit donc les charges. Que Harry Potter démonta, pièce par pièce, petit bout par petit bout.

Harry Potter avait toutes les preuves pour illustrer ce qu'il avait annoncé. Il avait sorti un petit sac de toile violet à paillettes qu'une vieille dame reconnu comme ayant appartenu à Albus Dumbledore. Harry Potter avait sourit sous l'exclamation de la femme et avait affirmé. Puis il en avait sorti une lourde bassine de pierre qui avait également appartenu à Albus Dumbledore. Nombre de sorciers présents y avait reconnue une Pensine.

Harry Potter y avait ensuite versé quelques perles argentées pour ensuite lancé un sort afin que le souvenir de Severus Rogue puisse être visible de tous. On y avait vu Severus Rogue avec Albus Dumbledore comploter la mort de ce dernier par le professeur de potion puis ce dernier avec Drago Malefoy qui refusait d'avoir la Marque, d'être le chien d'un malade, de suivre les anciens idéaux de son père, de tuer qui que ce soit. Ce qui anéantissait deux des charges retenues contre le fils Malefoy : obligé par les bêtises de son père a porter la Marque, idéaux non-partagés, répugnance au massacre, non coupable de la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, incapacité à le tuer lui, Harry Potter, et ses alliés.

Puis Harry Potter avait versé un de ses propres souvenir dans la Pensine. On le voyait en face de Lord Voldemort, on le voyait mourir, on y voyait Narcissa Malefoy penchée sur lui, prenant son pouls, demander si son fils était toujours en vie et annoncer consciemment à « Son Maître » qu'Harry Potter était bel et bien mort. Ce qui prouvait que Narcissa Malefoy avait aidé à sa propre survie et à celle de millier d'autres personnes au péril de la sienne.

Harry Potter avait versé une nouvelle fiole dans la Pensine. On y avait vu Drago Malefoy dans un dortoir, les manches retroussées, exploser toute les fenêtres et les miroirs de la pièce. Comme incapable de voir son reflet. Harry Potter avait alors annoncé que ce souvenir venait de Blaise Zabini.

Drago Malefoy avait sursauté à l'entente de ce nom mais Harry Potter n'avait rien remarqué. Harry Potter était occupé à défendre, occupé à alléger la peine de la mère de Drago Malefoy et de Drago Malefoy lui-même.

Mais Drago Malefoy ne voulait pas un allègement de peine pour lui et Narcissa Malefoy seulement. Alors il avait parlé. Il avait parlé de son père, du Lucius que personne n'avait vu, du père exemplaire jusqu'à ce que les rumeurs du retour de Lord Voldemort fassent surface. Il avait parlé du père quand Lord Voldemort était au pouvoir. Drago Malefoy avait parlé et avait demandé à Harry Potter s'il pouvait lui prêter sa baguette.

Toute l'Assemblée avait retenue son souffle. Certains avaient poussé des exclamations d'indignation. Mais Harry Potter lui avait tendu sa baguette, il l'a lui offrait. Comme s'il savait ce que Drago Malefoy allait faire. Comme si Celui-qui-a-vaincu savait. Alors Drago Malefoy prit la baguette avec grande délicatesse et ses yeux exprimait tellement de sentiments qu'il avait été difficile de trancher entre la reconnaissance, le désespoir et la gratitude d'une énième chance.

Lentement, Drago Malefoy avait levé la baguette d'Harry Potter jusqu'à sa tempe et d'un geste délicat il en avait extrait un souvenir. Harry Potter l'avait recueilli dans une fiole vide puis l'avait vidé dans la Pensine.

On y avait vu Lucius Malefoy quelques années en moins, assis dignement sur une chaise, son fils assis à côté de lui qui demandait à ce qu'il lui raconte une fois de plus l'histoire de ce petit garçon qui avait détruit le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Lucius Malefoy avait donc raconté l'histoire du petit garçon -qui n'était plus si petit puisqu'il avait le même âge que son fils, il avait raconté par quel miracle le petit garçon du nom de Harry Potter avait mit fin aux rêves de pouvoirs malsains et dangereux de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Drago Malefoy avait alors demandé si c'était bien que le petit garçon ait détruit cet homme qui semblait si grand, si imposant. Ce que Lucius confirma car « grâce à ce petit garçon si fragile, jamais plus ton Père ne fera de mal à qui que ce soit, lui qui avait été si aisément attiré par ses grands discours. » Lucius Malefoy était donc entré chez les Mangemorts avec une idée précise d'avenir qui avait été bafouée par Lord Voldemort. Dans l'impossibilité de se retirer du cercle, il avait donc dû continuer ses mascarades. Sous la contrainte.

Le souvenir fit place à un autre. On y voyait Lucius Malefoy visiblement malade installé dans un salon en compagnie de sa femme. Narcissa Malefoy le suppliait de quitter le cercle, de quitter Voldemort, d'avoir le courage de prendre les voiles et de demander protection de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Lucius Malefoy avait répondu que c'était impossible, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres saurait où lui et sa famille était cachée, qu'il s'en prendrait à Drago Malefoy à l'école, que Bellatrix Lestrange remuerait terres et mers pour retrouver Narcissa Malefoy puisqu'elle était sa sœur. Et surtout, qui pouvait bien être assez crédule pour croire tout ce qu'il avait à dire, lui qui était le jouet meurtrier d'un monstre ? Le souvenir avait prit fin sur les sanglots de Lucius Malefoy dans les bras de Narcissa Malefoy. Drago Malefoy, qui regardait la scène du haut des escaliers, s'affaissa contre le mur. Le Magenmagot pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait à présent, la famille Malefoy avait été incomprise et méprisée pour quelque chose qu'elle n'a jamais voulu connaître.

Harry Potter avait recommencé à défendre la famille Malefoy. Car il ne s'agissait ici de défendre seulement le fils. D'après ce que les juges avaient pu voir, les Malefoy avaient effectivement commit des atrocités comme le Lucius Malefoy des souvenirs pouvait en témoigner -de plus, Lucius Malefoy lui-même serait dans l'incapacité de démentir quoi que ce soit. Pourtant ces atrocités n'ont jamais été voulu par les bourreaux, la contrainte et la peur de représailles avait poussé Lucius, Narcissa et Drago Malefoy à commettre des crimes qu'ils ne voulaient exécuter.

Un membre du Magenmagot avait fait la remarque qu'ils avaient tout de même fait les choses, même si ces choses étaient mises en œuvre sous la contrainte. Harry Potter avait alors répondu que pour quelqu'un qui avait été geôlier de millier d'hommes et de femmes innocents pendant la guerre et qui était ressorti de cela sans le moindre mal, il pouvait réfléchir par trois fois avant de faire ce genre de réflexion. Car si les souvenirs de Harry Potter étaient exacts, et il n'en doutait pas le moins du monde, ce représentant du Magenmagot avait lui aussi envoyé à la mort par contrainte une bonne partie de ces sorciers non coupables.

Sa déclaration avait refroidit bon nombres de membres qui ne voyaient pas d'un bon œil les Malefoy. Harry Potter avait continué tout aussi sérieusement le plaidoyer des Malefoy et avait fini par exiger que la peine de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy soit allégée. Harry Potter ne semblait pas dupe : jamais les parents Malefoy ne seraient relâchés mais avec ceci, ils auraient la peine minimale. Quand à Drago Malefoy, il demanda à ce qu'il soit relâché. Le Ministre de la Magie demanda quand à lui a ce que Drago Malefoy fasse six mois de prison ferme. Harry Potter réussi à diminuer la peine de moitié au moment où Drago Malefoy lui tendit sa baguette qu'il n'avait toujours pas récupéré.

La sentence était tombée, Harry Potter avait défendu la famille Malefoy avec ferveur et calme. Les journaux parlèrent pendant plus d'un mois de cette affaire car non content d'avoir réduit au maximum la peine du fils Malefoy, Harry Potter avait par la même occasion et sans les accusés concernés diminué de treize ans la peine de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy.

A la fin des trois mois d'internement de Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter était allé le chercher personnellement à Azkaban, lui apportant par la même occasion des vêtements neufs et surtout il était là pour lui remettre en main propre sa baguette.

Le monde sorcier voyait en Harry Potter un Albus Dumbledore. Lors des procès ou coup dur de la vie, Harry Potter répondait toujours présent, défendant la cause des justes, parlant avec calme et esprit. Quand bien même il restait un jeune adulte tout ce qu'il y a du plus banal le reste du temps.

Ce jour-là, on ne savait trop si c'était un Harry Potter de tous les jours ou un Harry Potter protégé d'Albus Dumbledore qui allait chercher Drago Malefoy à la prison. Pourtant, quand Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter sortirent ensemble de la bâtisse, les deux jeunes gens semblaient tout à fait normaux. Outre le fait que Drago Malefoy avait l'air très fatigué par ses trois mois d'internement.

Les journalistes ne savaient pas où Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy avaient transplané après l'interview qu'ils avaient donné mais une rumeur courrait comme quoi les deux jeunes gens étaient directement partis au Manoir des Malefoy. Mais cela, personne n'avait pu le prouver, le Manoir était interdit à tous.

Depuis ce jour, Drago Malefoy avait changé d'un tout au tout. Possédant une petite fortune personnelle il avait fait don de bon nombre de gallions à des œuvres charitables. Il avait aussi aidé à la reconstruction du Ministère de la Magie et de Poudlard.

Drago Malefoy restait tout de même un des principal acteur de l'écroulement du monde magique mais seuls les plus septiques accordaient une véritable haine pour lui et sa famille.

Drago Malefoy avait apprit à vivre avec les lettres de menaces. Il en recevait une petite dizaine par jour venant d'Angleterre. Une cinquantaine du reste du monde. Mais il restait digne. Il n'avait plus ce mépris collé au visage. Mépris du monde, mépris des autres. Celui-ci avait complètement disparu. Il n'avait plus à porter un masque devant autrui, il pouvait rester lui. Il pouvait fréquenter bon lui semblait et ce luxe, il ne l'avait plus eu depuis son entrée à Poudlard.

Drago Malefoy respirait. Le Manoir aussi. Il avait fait le grand nettoyage à son retour de prison avec l'accord de ses parents. Beaucoup d'objets directement liés à la magie noire avaient été vendus, offerts, ou détruits. Le Ministère de la Magie avait récupéré quelques affaires rares afin de les analyser et de les entreposer. Le fils Malefoy avait vendu quelques babioles peu reluisantes mais non dangereuses aux enchères mais avait effectivement détruit plus de la moitié des « trésors » de sa famille. « Trésors » qu'il haïssait autant que Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy car une bonne partie avait appartenu à Lord Voldemort lui-même.

Aujourd'hui, le bâtiment austère qu'était le Manoir d'apparence était devenu un véritable havre de paix et de chaleur : il baignait dans la lumière. Drago Malefoy entretenait les soirées mondaines mais les entrées étaient libres aussi il y voyait des personnes hauts placés et d'autres moins mais qu'il considérait comme étant des amis.

Et Harry Potter en faisait parti. Depuis que l'Élu avait aidé Drago Malefoy et ses parents lors de leurs procès, jamais les deux garçons n'avaient été si proches. Le héros du monde sorcier, contre toute attente, avec postulé pour le poste de Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal au sein de son ancienne école. Mais la Directrice lui avait répondu que son jeune âge ne lui permettait pas de prendre ce poste et qu'il fallait qu'il revienne pour ses vingt-et-uns ans.

Alors Harry Potter avait décidé de ne pas continuer les cours. Ou du moins de ne pas les continuer à l'école. Il allait de soirées mondaines à soirées mondaines, rencontrait des personnalités, en revoyait. Souvent il allait rendre visite à Drago Malefoy. Savoir où il en était dans sa réinstallation dans le monde sorcier, où en était les préparatifs pour telle ou telle fête. Harry Potter demandait souvent à Drago Malefoy des nouvelles de ses parents qu'il allait voir le plus régulièrement possible.

Souvent Drago Malefoy lui répondait que son père dépérissait, que sa santé déclinait. Pas de beaucoup certes, mais lui qui était habitué à le voir savait. Sa mère semblait tenir le coup mais ne supportait plus d'être en présence de ces Mangemorts qui la regardait comme si elle était un morceau de viande fraîche. Elle avait hâte de sortir.

Et la date de sa sortie était prévue pour dans un an jour pour jour. Drago Malefoy n'avait qu'une seule hâte : retrouver sa mère hors de la prison, la revoir marcher entre les murs de sa maison, la retrouver dans son bureau à trier des papiers divers et variés. Il voulait la revoir vivre. Comme il voulait revoir son père vivre.

Alors il avait compté les jours qui le séparait et de Narcissa Malefoy et de Lucius Malefoy. Au bout du trois cents soixantième jour, n'en pouvant plus des journaux qui clamaient la libération proche de sa mère, il était allé trouver Blaise Zabini chez lui où il rencontra Harry Potter qui discutait avec son meilleur ami. Drago Malefoy avait alors passé les cinq derniers jours avec ces deux amis, fébrile, incapable de rester en place. Les journalistes s'en étaient donné à cœur joie en voyant comme le jeune homme était impatient de retrouver Narcissa Malefoy. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'était que jamais Drago Malefoy ne lut les titres des journaux avant de longs mois, trop heureux de pouvoir serrer contre lui sa mère.

Le jour de sa sortie, Drago Malefoy n'avait eu la force d'aller la chercher. C'était donc Harry Potter qui s'en était chargé. Pour cela il avait procédé comme avec le fils : il avait emporté avec lui une robe neuve achetée par Drago Malefoy ainsi qu'une coiffe, des chaussures et une cape. Quand Narcissa Malefoy le vit, elle n'avais pas semblé surprise au contraire. Elle avait récupéré les vêtements et était allée se changer dans une salle prévue à cette effet.

Lorsqu'elle était revenu, elle avait répondu aux journalistes qu'elle remerciait Harry Potter de l'avoir soutenue elle et sa famille, elle le remerciait de l'avoir défendue alors que son procès était déjà passé et la sentence tombée. Elle le remerciait d'avoir cru en la famille Malefoy. Narcissa Malefoy avait alors avoué qu'elle était heureuse que son fils, bien que non présent, soit entouré de personnes aussi fidèles qu'Harry Potter et Blaise Zabini.

Harry Potter avait alors reprit la parole en expliquant que Narcissa Malefoy était chaudement attendue chez elle avant de la diriger vers une barque qui navigua jusqu'à la rive. Là, une calèche les attendait. Sans poser de questions, Narcissa était montée à l'intérieur suivi d'un Harry Potter au sourire éclatant.

Quelques heures plus tard, la calèche s'était arrêtée devant le Manoir des Malefoy. Harry Potter avait aidé Narcissa Malefoy à descendre de la calèche et l'avait accompagnée jusqu'au pallier qui s'était ouvert sur un Blaise Zabini au sourire aussi large que sa tête. Narcissa Malefoy avait alors ouverts ses bras pour une embrassade forte en chaleur et en remerciement qui avait durée de bien longues secondes.

Puis Blaise Zabini s'était alors effacé pour laisser entrer la dame de maison chez elle. Narcissa Malefoy était entrée avec lenteur dans sa demeure et avait regardé directement vers le salon surement pour y voir son fils.

Drago Malefoy était à la moitié de l'escalier et avait été dans l'incapacité de bouger tout le temps où sa mère avait embrassé Blaise Zabini. Puis il put poser un pied sur les marches, ce qui avait légèrement fait claquer ses talons contre les pierres.

Narcissa Malefoy s'était alors retournée le plus lentement possible et avait dirigé son regard vers les escaliers avant de courir jusqu'à son fils.

Celui-ci avait ouvert ses bras et avait reçu sa mère de plein fouet, pour la serrer le plus fort possible contre lui, contre son cœur. Narcissa Malefoy l'avait serrer d'avantage, avait collé son visage à son cou, respiré son odeur.

Harry Potter et Blaise Zabini s'était sentit de trop dans ces retrouvailles. Le sanglot qu'ils ont perçu ce jour-là avait eu raison des pensées des deux garçons puisqu'ils étaient sortit, laissant les deux parents se retrouver comme ils le désiraient.

Plus tard, Narcissa Malefoy su qu'elle devait sa promenade en fiacre à Harry Potter car celui-ci avait deviné qu'après trois ans d'internement, le paysage d'Angleterre devait lui avoir manqué. Elle l'en remercia que davantage. Tellement que l'Élu fut rapidement convié à devenir comme son nouveau fils. Aussi était-il convié lui et ses amis à passer autant de temps qu'ils le souhaitaient au Manoir avant que Drago Malefoy n'avoue à sa mère que c'était déjà le cas.

En effet, Ronald et Hermione rendait régulièrement visite à Drago Malefoy. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de demander si Harry Potter était présent ou non puisqu'il ne quittait presque jamais le Manoir lorsque Drago Malefoy y était.

Les années passèrent sans accroche, la vie continuait son cours, des partisans de Lord Voldemort étaient arrêtés chaque année, le Monde reprenait son souffle, Ronald Weasley tomba encore plus amoureux d'Hermione Granger. Il en était de même d'elle pour lui. Et Harry Potter, à l'âge de ses vingt et un ans, se rendit compte que les sentiments amicaux qu'il éprouvait pour Drago Malefoy se transformaient petit à petit en sentiments amoureux.

→ **Bien le bonjour. Petite histoire pour faire patienter. Je suis désolée, je bloque complètement pour « Ou comment avouer », ça me fait chier et je ne sais pas comment faire pour avancer plus rapidement. Bref ! J'ai une suite pour « Gratitude infinie » (que j'ai failli appeler « dfgh » tellement les titres ne sont pas ma tasse de thé...) mais je ne sais pas si je vais la poster. Enfin ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et si ça vaut la peine que je la continue.**

**Bisous à tous et à toutes :)**

**Tamihisa**


End file.
